Pirate's Life
by Katsura Kaori
Summary: Um pirata movido a cobiça,a avareza e ao rum.Assim era Itachi,capitão do mais poderoso navio existente,o Lua Vermelha.Sua próxima parada é uma ilha cheia de mistérios e tesouros!Mas o que fazer quando alguém arma um motim e rouba o seu barco?[fic U.A.]


**Pirate's Life**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence,mas em compensação tenho toda a Akatsuki aos meus serviços x3

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Pirate's Life - Roubo**_

Se ele tinha felicidade?Sim,seu tesouro que a cada semana aumentava mais e mais o fazia o pirata mais feliz de todos os tempos.Feliz.E ambicioso.Por que não ter mais?Qual o problema de ser o mais poderoso e rico pirata de todos os tempos?Nenhum.Família e amores?Isso são para fracos.O que Itachi queria eram apenas três coisas: fortuna,rum e mulheres.Oh,sim,as belas e formosas mulheres,é tão bom tê-las por perto.

Seus cabelos negros pareciam dançar graciosamente atrás do pirata,quando a refrescante brisa marítima era cortada pelo barco.Seus olhos vermelhos e sombrios fitavam um ponto em especial,uma ilha em especial,um lugar em especial.Era lá que se escondia o tesouro mais volumoso que se conhecia.Ele o queria...

Aquele tesouro não atraíra somente o seu olhar ambicioso,muitos outros piratas deviam estar se encaminhando para aquele local,agora.Perdido em seus pensamentos,Itachi não percebeu que alguém se aproximava dele...

- Capitão...

O pirata virou-se para o dono da voz,sem nenhuma expressão aparente em seu rosto.

Kisame era um companheiro...como dizer?Estranho.Tinha a aparência de um licantropo(em outras palavras,metade animal,metade gente),sempre carregava consigo uma espada que ele denominava Samehada.O efeito desta sobre o oponente era eminente,por ser feita de pele de tubarão,a Samehada rasgava o adversário em quantos pedaços seu dono quisesse.Dentre sua tripulação,Kisame era um dos membros mais conhecidos e por isso um dos mais importantes,quando se conhece o essencial para que a pessoa ache que não tem chances,a vitória é certeira.

- Não temos mantimentos o suficiente para chegar à Ilha da Carnificina,precisaremos ancorar na próxima ilha.

- Que seja... - disse Itachi depois de um tempo,passando pelo "mestre" e indo direto para sua cabine.

Não fazia muita diferença ancorar uma ilha antes,talvez,fosse até melhor.Não tinha pressa,todos abririam caminho para ele e sua tripulação,do contrário, a pessoa que se metesse no seu caminho acabaria sem a cabeça e no fundo do mar.Não via motivos para sujar as armas com sangue covarde,não havia graça.Fazia muito tempo que não havia a perseguição,o roubo e depois,o gosto de ver o sangue do oponente jorrar no chão.

Abriu a porta de uma ampla sala que lembrava muito um escritório atual,as paredes eram de madeira,haviam inúmeros rolos de papel encima de uma estante que se encontrava encostada à parede lateral direita,de frente para a porta,haviam um enorme balcão feito de madeira escura,escondido atrás do balcão havia uma cadeira também de madeira igualmente escura,forrada com um couro negro que lembrava muito os cabelos e o próprio capitão.

Itachi se aproximou do balcão e abriu um rolo de papel,que se revelou como sendo um mapa,quase não se conseguia ver claramente a rota deste,que ficava confusa em meio a tantos "x" vermelhos.Os locais que eles haviam saqueado eram inúmeros,aquele mapa era a prova concreta disso,os "x" vermelhos representavam para Itachi uma conquista,um tesouro,uma chance de saciar sua sede de grandezas.

Já se aproximavam da ilha quando o capitão finalmente saiu de sua cabine e se pôs a guiar o návio em direção à praia.Enquanto um tripulante baixava a bandeira pirata,muito parecida com as típicas mas com um corte ao centro,outro se preparava para ancorar o navio.

Não ancoraram na ilha,mas sim em um local próximo ao litoral,onde não haviam bancos de areia.Os oito tripulantes principais entraram dentro dos botes e seguiram para a praia junto com Itachi.No bote do capitão estavam Líder(subcapitão),Mina(mestra),Kisame(mestre) e Zetsu(carpinteiro),no segundo bote estavam Deidara(carpinteiro),Hidan(homem de armas),Kakuzu(homem de armas) e Tobi(carpinteiro).

Desceram em um local deserto da praia,enquanto os carpinteiros junto com os dois homens de armas e os mestres escondiam os botes,o capitão pegou sua luneta e tentou achar algum movimento entre a mata.Viu algumas luzes ascendendo,eram luzes de casas,estavam realmente em uma ilha habitada.

Deixando o návio sobre as ordens de Sakura e Kabuto,Itachi e os outros seguiram em direção as casas,Líder ia na frente junto de Kisame,Mina e Zetsu para verificar o caminho,Itachi observava o mapa com os "x" vermelhos atentamente enquanto Deidara gritava com Tobi,Hidan ria da gritaria dos dois e Kakuzu balbuciava algo sobre dinheiro.

Líder parou de repente quase fazendo com que Mina,que estava atrás deste,trombasse com o subcapitão,que virou para Itachi.

- Capitão,não podemos chamar atenção,se tivermos que lutar,provavelmente toda a cidade ficará em alerta e não podemos perder tempo para chegar à Ilha da Carnificina.

Itachi chegou a uma conclusão rápida e simples.

- Vamos usar os tecidos dos botes para fazer um manto.- disse Itachi,não demonstrando nenhuma alteração nem em seu rosto e nem na sua voz.

- Mas,capitão... - Mina começou a falar,mas foi interrompida por este.

- Mina,eu não _perguntei_ se nós usaríamos os tecidos dos botes,eu _afirmei_ que iríamos usar os tecidos dos botes. - disse Itachi se virando para a "mestra".

Mina ficou calada perante a resposta do capitão,no final,agradecia por ele sempre salvar a pele de todos,mas usar os tecidos dos botes para fazer um manto?Aquilo nem mesmo poderia ser chamado de tecido,os botes poderiam estar em perfeito estado mas seus materiais estavam velhos e desgastados,já haviam até passado da coloração amarela para uma marrom.

- E como voltaremos para o navio? - perguntou Hidan.

- Kakuzu,você pode esticar seus braços a longas distâncias,não? - perguntou Itachi,virando-se para um dos "homem de armas" do navio.

Kakuzu afirmou.

- Podemos mandar uma mensagem para que Sakura ou Kabuto mande dois botes por meio de dois tripulantes. - disse Itachi,indo em direção à praia deserta.

Vencidos,os outros tripulantes seguiram o capitão.Assim que tiraram o bote do esconderijo,Hidan cortou os botes em exatamente nove pedaços,nem muito grandes,nem muito pequenos.

- Estamos parecendo mendigos... - comentou Deidara,enquanto se cobria com a sua manta.

- Deidara-senpai está muito bonito. - comentou Tobi de volta,já com a sua manta,cobrindo o rosto.

- Não pedi a sua opinião... - começou Deidara.

- Ei,as moças podem fazer o favor de parar de fofocar e seguir o resto do grupo? - perguntou Hidan,quando já seguiam para a cidade,deixando Deidara e Tobi para trás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haviam parado em um bar-hospedaria,Kakuzu seguido de Zetsu tinha dito que precisavam comprar alguns mantimentos para a Marinha,e a garçonete fez questão de lhes mostrar o deposito,excitada com a idéia de ser recompensada pela Marinha..Hidan,Líder,Mina,Kisame,Tobi e Deidara bebiam rum e conversavam alegremente,Itachi ainda olhava o mapa enquanto também bebia uma garrafa de rum.

- E é isso que dizem ter acontecido com o grande Quarto Pirata... - dizia Tobi,tirando sua máscara a altura do nariz e virando a garrafa de rum toda na boca.

- Por Jashin-sama,não creio que vocês acreditam nessa história do grande Quarto Pirata,capitão do Holandês Voador... - falava Hidan,dando mais um gole na garrafa de rum.

- Bem,é o que dizem... - disse Tobi disfarçando.

- Hey,eu não conheço você? - perguntou um bêbado que se aproximava da mesa,apontando para Deidara.

- Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa... - disse Deidara se levantando.

- Não,não.É você mesmo,foi você o cão sarnento que saqueou a minha loja e roubou toda a argila que eu tinha não era?E ainda depois colocou fogo na loja. - disse o homem,pegando de dentro do bolso da calça uma pistola.

- Ah...você é aquele tiozinho artista que pensou que o Deidara-senpai fosse uma mulher,e queria pintar ele sem roupa... - disse Tobi como quem se lembra de algo muito importante,fazendo com que todos da mesa rissem,de uma maneira que chamou a atenção do bar inteiro.

- Tobi,você tá morto... - falou Deidara,cerrando os punhos.

- Vocês é que estão mortos! - disse o homem dando um tiro com a pistola,que atingiu a garrafa de rum de Itachi,que estava em outra mesa,fazendo este também se levantar.

- Tsukyomi.

- Ei,esses daí não são da tripulação da Akatsuki? - murmurou um homem,vendo o amigo que fora atingido pelo Tsukyomi,começar a tremer e depois cair no chão agonizando.

- O que você fez ele olhar? - perguntou Líder,ignorando que uma parte do bar estava de pé e apontando algumas armas para eles.

- Uma cena de morte... - respondeu Itachi,pegando uma afiada espada que trazia escondida,presa ao cinto.

- É,já tava na hora de matar alguém... - disse Hidan,se preparando para pegar o sangue da maioria dos presentes no bar.

- E pensar que tudo começou por causa do Deidara-senpai... - disse Tobi,dando um longo suspiro e pegando uma espada que também trazia presa ao cinto.

- Calado,Tobi! - vociferou Deidara,pegando também uma espada na falta da argila.

O que começou naquele bar como um tiro em uma garrafa de rum,estava agora em uma verdadeira guerra,pessoas começavam a se matar por culpa do excesso de rum,que não os deixavam reconhecer nem seus próprios companheiros.Os poucos que ainda estavam ali em sua sã consciência procuravam matar a Akatsuki e tentar não morrer.

Pouco depois da "guerra" começar no bar,ouviu-se um grito de mulher e depois o barulho de algo sendo comido.

Em seguida,Kakuzu subia uma escada para o bar com uma enorme sacola nas costas,sendo seguido por Zetsu,que tinha na boca sangue e um sapato feminino semi-comido.

- Vamos embora...! - gritou Kakuzu correndo em direção a porta.

Os outros abriam caminho em direção à porta,deixando pelo chão alguns corpos.

Quando saíram do bar-hospedaria,correram em direção ao matagal que havia antes da praia,ignorando os xingamentos e as maldições que lhe eram dirigidas.

Kakuzu e Zetsu que corriam na frente,deram uma parada brusca.Deidara que vinha logo atrás dos dois berrou tão alto que todos os pássaros que estavam ali saíram voando.

- O BARCO SUMIU!!!!!!!!

_**Continua...**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A**

**Minna-san!Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo,eu tive que mudar algumas coisas nos personagens pra ficar mais parecido com algo pirático,mesmo.Bem,espero ter escrito de uma forma clara.**

**Siim,vai ter yaoi!!!Mas não vão ser casais tão...(cof)(cof)comuns(cof)(cof)**

**Será que vocês podem fazer uma coisa que vai deixar uma ficwriter-iniciante-baka muito feliz?o**

**É bem fácil,é só clicar no "Go" ali em baixo,e deixar sua opinião sobre essa fic.Gostou?Odiou?Quer fazer um comentário?Quer me matar?Mande uma review!**


End file.
